O Mago das Magnólias
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Que o cravo tremesse de medo. Que a magnólia sorrisse em travessura. Ambas lhe pertenciam. Ele só tinha o mágico dom de com elas saber brincar.


**O Mago das Magnólias **

_**Freeze without an answer  
**__Congelado sem uma resposta**  
Free from all the shame  
**__Livre de toda a vergonha**  
Then I'll hide  
**__Então eu me esconderei**  
Cause I'll never  
**__Porque eu nunca**  
Never sleep alone  
**__Nunca dormirei sozinho  
_

Ele a via definhar, e ria. Um cravo negro tentando ser uma magnólia. Uma magnólia repudiando ser cravo.

Ela arrastava-se pelos cômodos vermelhos da casa, como um demônio, sedenta, lacriminosa, esperando-o, seu sorriso de piedade e seus olhos repletos de maldade. E quando seus pés ali punha, virava boneca de porcelana, aquela pela qual vale a pena pelejar, talvez morrer, porém ainda mais amar.

Pulmões negros que não viviam sem a fumaça do charuto perto da portinhola, escadas ao contrário, paredes com marcas rubras, escritas no escarlate o desejo de uma flor de enterro ser.

Pálidos já fugiram os fantasmas. O único espiríto que ali resta é a de suas canções não terminadas e de sua voz já a tanto perdida, tomada pelo grunhido animal de uma viúva-negra.

Não deixava de ser viúva, o pequeno cravo. Ele não estava mais ali. Ele não estaria ali nunca mais.

"Vem, criança", chamou-a, a soleira do corredor. "Trouxe-te presentes".

Ouviu-a gemer. Arranhões na parede. E do corredor vinha, assustada como pequena pétala, menina mulher, já pronta para envenenar, nascida para lhe matar de prazer e de diversão.

Ajoelhou-se na sua frente, a face marcada pelas unhas já arrancadas, mas o sorriso da inocência, da vontade pura e simples de fazer-se notar não só sombra, não só fantasma, talvez nem ao menos cravo. Vestia seu melhor vestido, e o melhor era aquele que em farrapos estava, a pele expunha, a crua prova de que era só sua, como em seus lábios havia cortes, em seus ombros hematomas, em seus olhos beijos. Beijos ainda não dados.

"Olhe, são espelhos", ela inclinou a cabeça como o cão que nada entende, se cílios ainda tivesse, estes iriam balançar. "Para ver-me, ver-te, ver-nos. Gosta?".

Afirmou sem nem ao menos o presente olhar, a intenção plena de apenas lhe agradar. Por hora, satisfazia-o a menina. Enquanto suas bochechas sem cor não corassem, ele poderia tê-la e tê-la-ia, o professor das mentiras, o pai das falsidades.

O mago das magnólias.

"Eram verdes".

"Eram? E que cores são agora?".

"Não sei. Talvez marrom. Talvez branco", piscou pálpebras nuas e murmurou. "Quero a cor de volta. E quero partir daqui. Quando para a luz irá me levar?".

"Quando eu tiver a garantia que a luz não te roubará de mim".

"Pensa que pela luz eu me apaixonaria?".

"Penso que por ela me trairia".

O espelho se espatifou.

O cravo pereceu.

Lustrosa, pecaminosa, perigosa, a magnólia nasceu.

"Como ousa isto de mim pensar! Há milênios cerrou-me aqui, e eu jamais reclamei de tuas migalhas! Acha que o brilho tentar-me-ia! Se eu amo, aprendi a amar com tua negritude, a familiar escuridão!".

"Então ama, tola. Ama algo que não sou eu. Eu não sou escuridão. Se ama, então com ela fique. Acorrente-se com ela e vire miragem nesses corredores".

Jogos, jogos doces. Provocá-la, seu maior risco. Tentá-la, sua maior razão. E aquela mulher não menina levantou-se do chão, o vestido pequeno para curvas do corpo, os olhos em flamejante indecisão. Amaria não a luz. Amaria não a escuridão. O que lhe restou, então? Paredes, riscos, letras. Não sobrou dele um pedaço triste do coração.

"Eu o aborreço?", oh não, o cravo vinha, tímido, temeroso.

"Você me enlouquece".

"Enlouquecer te aborrece?", oh sim, volta magnólia, volta e tenta de novo.

"Enlouquecer-me nada faz, quando você não o percebe".

Deslizando como sereia sem escamas ela voltou a afundar no tapete de veludo, pousar os dedos alongados entre suas pernas em couro negro, dedilhar seu peito, escalar seu corpo, e beijar-lhe os lábios.

Enquanto o fazia, ele sentia, eram macias, era macio, como magnólias, o corpo sobre o seu. O cheiro fúnebre de flores que enaltecem um leito nicótico, frio, nevoado, no ar.

Sem tempo para colchões, paredes, jaulas.

Ali mesmo no chão ele a iria tomar.

_**Oh lord  
**__Oh, deus…**  
Said I'm bloodshot for sure  
**__Diga que eu estou sangrando com certeza**  
Pale runs the ghost  
**__Pálidos fogem os fantasmas**  
Swollen on the shore  
**__Inflamáveis para as praias_

No assoalho eram ele, ela, cravo, rosa, aranha e escorpião.

Insetos faziam música arrastando-se pelo chão.

E se no teto não havia teias o suficiente para contar, o mago das magnólias dispunha-se as lacraias enumerar. Enquanto no teu peito ronronava aquela felina florida, ele com contas se entreteria.

Naqueles instantes, quando não sabia a pétala que ali lhe lambia, temia falar, mexer-se, tocar. Dar-lhe qualquer motivo para uma morrer e a outra despertar.

"É hoje?".

Suave demais. Cravo.

"Obviamente que não".

"Será amanhã?".

"Talvez".

Dedos apertados. Magnólia.

"Por que me promete o amanhã se quando ele chega, você das tuas próprias palavras se esquece?".

"Não as esqueço. No amanhã você também promete".

"Prometo o quê?".

"Cravo ou magnólia. Uma apenas. E quando aqui chego, duas é".

"Amanhã será diferente, eu lhe garanto".

Meigo som daqueles lábios saiu. Embora escuro tudo fosse, a noite caía com letargia, naquele pântano tudo se ouviu, e grilos estavam a lhe chamar. Alguns segundos de cautela e numa delas novamente sua Sango iria se transformar.

Tomou com as mãos sua capa preta. Vestiu-a e dela se afastou. Seguindo com o verde olhar, a viúva-negra perguntou. "Quero amanhã jóias".

"As quebrará".

"Eu as juntarei", em movimentos aracnídeos, os cacos já estava a catar. "Colá-las-ei como fiz com teus quadros, teus livros, seu violino e como colarei teu espelho".

"Coleciona meus pedaços".

"Coleciona minha loucura, então nada faço de mais".

"De loucos todos temos um pouco".

Magnólia atrevida, ela sorriu. "De colecionadores, também".

Ele também sorriu. Pegou as chaves, saiu daquela casa sem janelas, para sua vida normal voltar.

Eram duas, duas dele, ela.

Uma dele tudo queria tirar.

Uma dela tudo queria dar.

Enquanto ambas não podia salvar.

Brincava de mago e ousava por ambas se apaixonar.

Não só de loucos, não só de colecionadores, eram feitos aqueles insetos e aqueles pântanos.

Também havia as mágicas que só alguém com tanto desejo poderia realizar.

_**FIM**_

* * *

Minna n.n

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu aconselho vocês a ouviram uma música que me inspirou nesta história: "The Widow", do "The Mars Volta". Eu não conheço outros trabalhos da banda, mas esta melodia é sombria, cheia de significados e eu acho que combina com a temática do meu conto x.x

O quer dizer? Eu sempre quis trabalhar com dupla-personalidade. Apesar de ser uma triste doença, eu acho fascinante que num corpo possam ocupar duas pessoas completamente diferentes, com características únicas e apenas de igual a aparência. Sango foi minha personagem escolhida pelo simples motivo de um ter um rosto e uma expressão extremamente volúvel, doce e sensual, cativante e despercebida. Eu adorei "jogar" com ela XD  
Transformá-la em poucas linhas de menina para mulher, de mulher para menina.

Miroku mostrou-se com lados opostos também. Tomado pela doçura algumas vezes e outras por seu espírito de sádica diversão, digamos que ele encarcerou Sango num local onde apenas ele pudesse vê-la, atiçando com ainda mais fervor as duplas e diferentes personalidades, que ele ama igualmente. Muitos devem estar perguntando-se porque a colocação da palavra "mago". No meu ver, um mago é um sábio egoísta, que detém conhecimentos apenas para si próprio. Miroku o fez, tem Sango apenas para si, seus segredos e suas loucuras.

Magnólias, cravos? Tudo não passa de uma metáfora, apenas invertida. Acredito que vocês tenham entendido por si próprios minha intenção, mas se não o fizeram, eu explico com prazer a quem tiver dúvidas x.x

Enfim, este é um conto sobre duas mulheres em um corpo e um homem apaixonado por esta bizarrice.

Apenas uma nota: Didi querida XD  
Não foram espelhos, foram insetos e paredes arranhadas. Mas eu mantive o casal... Espero seus elogios, diabólica irmã ¬¬

Respostas ao one-shot, no meu live jornal, cujo o endereço está em meu profile \o/ \o/


End file.
